Broken Dreams
by forever-one-of-the-cullens
Summary: What would happen if Bella was taken from the battle in breaking dawn while showing Renesmee to Aro? Would Edward go after her? Rated T for now, might change!


**BellaPOV **

"_Will you introduce me to your daughter?" Aro asked Edward again._

_Caius was not the only one who hissed at this new revelation._

_Edward nodded reluctantly. And yet, Renesmee had won over so many others. Aro always seemed the leader of the ancients. If he were on her side, could the others act against us?_

_Aro still gripped Edward's hand and he now answered a question that the rest of us had not heard._

"_I think a compromise on this one point is certainly acceptable, under the circumstance. We will meet in the middle."_

As they walked back towards the middle of the clearing I held my breath. Would they accept Renesmee? Or would they take her from me right then and there?

Edward reached the middle with Aro, interrupting my thoughts. "Love?" Edward asked, "Would you like to introduce Renesmee to Aro?" I nodded. Edward started to walk towards me and I, towards him. We reached each other and just stared into each others eyes. Edward pulled me into an unbreakable grasp. "Please be careful love, I couldn't stand to lose either of you." I just nodded, not able to speak. I turned around to face my family and our guests. Smiling I turned around and walked towards Aro.

"Ah, dearest Bella." Aro smiled, "I believe you were made for this life. It suits you amazingly."

"Thank you." I managed to whisper. I didn't know what was to happen next. Would he welcome Renesmee as easily as everyone else?

"So this is your daughter?" I nodded as he stared at the beautiful child cradled in my arms. "She looks so much like you. Even more than your mate. May I meet her?"

"Yes," I whispered, "Renesmee," I said looking down, "This is Aro."

"Hello Aro!" She sang in her beautiful voice. Reaching out with shaking arms I gave Renesmee to Aro. Renesmee quickly turned to Aro and stuck her hand against his pale face. Aro's eyes immediately shut tight, taking in what she was showing him.

"NO!" I whipped around to see Alice crumpling to ground in tearless sobs only meeting my eyes for a second before she looked back down. **(An: Alice and Jasper never left! They stayed with Bella and Edward as the "guests" were arriving!) **I was whipped around to be met with Aro's blood red eyes, boring into mine. He grabbed my arm whipping me behind him into his guard. Felix and Demitri **(sp??) **quickly grabbed me in their unbreakable hold. Edward was growling furiously from the grasp of Emmett and Jasper. Everybody in my family was breaking down and I could tell. I turned to my left seeing Jane smile.

"No!" I screamed, having the whole guard turning to stare at me. My shield was flung away from me and covered my whole family. Edward looked at me devastated. I tried to smile at him but was interrupted by a searing pain flowing through me. I crumpled into a ball on the ground screaming. My family looked to stare at me. I had my shield covering them and not me.

"Well young friends," Aro began only to be silenced by a chorus of growls coming from my family. "We will be on our way. I'm so glad that this did not come to a fight." Jane stopped attacking me allowing to say goodbyes to my family and friends.

"Goodbye," I whispered to my family. I looked at each one of their beautiful faces, hoping it wasn't the last time I saw their faces. Esme was dry sobbing into her husband's arms. Alice and Rosalie were on the clearing ground sobbing. My new friends were in shock still of Aro's actions. "Please don't cry Alice." I pleaded watching Jane carefully. I didn't want her hurting my family. They were suffering enough already. Just to be careful I put my shield back around my family. Alice's head snapped up as I said her name. "Don't forget me. Ever." I choked the last words. Alice shook her head. "Aro?" I asked tugging against my holders grip.

"Yes dear Bella?" He replied innocently. Emmett and Jasper growled at his act.

"Can I hold my daughter?" I wanted to be strong but my question just came out as a whisper.

"Of course my dear." Aro replied motioning for Felix and Demitri to let go of me. I carefully walked to Aro and grabbed my child.

"Sorry Aro," I whispered quietly as I flung Renesmee across the clearing. Edward's head snapped up just as Renesmee came to him. **(AN: Sorry it's kind of weird but what would you do?) **I smiled at him, proud that Renesmee would grow up with her family and not Aro. Knowing that I would be punished for my actions I crumpled to the ground. I hated Jane's power. I tried to hold in the blood-curdling scream that was building inside of me, but failed miserably. Caius kicked me in the side as hard as he could probably breaking something.

"STOP IT!" Edward bellowed holding on to our daughter. The pain immediately stopped, allowing me to stand up. I kept my head down fearing what he was going to do or at least try to.


End file.
